Mario and Luigi's Easter Party
Mario and Luigi's Easter Party is a video on H2otwo's channel. Plot The video starts off with Mario telling Luigi he was exited for their Easter party. Luigi agreed and asked Mario if they should set up for it. Mario said they should and that he had already sent the invitations. Toad then told them that he had gotten a letter from Retarded Toad that said to call him J. Mario is confused by this and Toad promised him that is the letter said. He then told him if you don't, he goes crazy and destroys your house. Hearing this, Mario and Luigi agreed to call him J. Then Mario asked Luigi where the candy was. Luigi looks around, and told him he didn't know where it was. Yoshi then told them that he had eaten it. Mario was angered by this so he threw Yoshi across the room. Mario then said the guests should be arriviving soon. Luigi told Mario he saw some cars pull up. Mario was excited by this and wondered who the guests are. Then Peach and King Toad showed up at the door. They said hello and then Mario apoligized to them because they have no candy. Peach asked them why and Mario told her Yoshi had eaten it. Peach, frustrated, asked what Yoshi does all day. Mario replied by telling her he "eats, sleeps, and annoys us to death". Peach says that sounded like a Yoshi's schedule to her. Then her and King Toad came into the house. Once inside, King Toad asked Mario if he had gotten the message about calling Retarded Toad J. Mario told him he had gotten the message. King Toad told him he had tried to call Retarded Toad by his real name and the result wasn't fun. Mario said it's really wierd that Retarded Toad was doing that. King Toad agreed with him. Then Mario noticed that Yellow Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, and Blue Toad had arrived. He welcomed them in. Once inside, Yellow Yoshi asked where the candy was and Mario told him Yoshi had eaten it. Yellow Yoshi then angrily called Yoshi sick. He then started to ask Mario if he had gotten the message about calling Retarded Toad J, but before he could finish the sentence Mario said he had, knowing what Yellow Yoshi was going to ask. Then Mario's Twin and Luigi's Twin arrived. Once they were inside, Mario said there were only two guests left to arrive. Then Police Man Toad and Retarded Toad got to the house. Police Man Toad said hi and Retarded Toad just grunted. Mario said hi to him and almost called him Retarded Toad but caught himself and called him J. Retarted Toad came in and agreed that his name is J. Then Police Man Toad came in and said that Retarted Toad was getting stupiter every day. Mario agreed and said that by next year he'll be blowing up houses. Police Man Toad told Mario that he thought was is kind of sad. Then Mario told him to make sure he doesn't arrest anyone for no reason and Police Man Toad promised Mario he won't. Mario then calls Yoshi back over because the party was starting. Yoshi came over and then Mario asked if anyone wanted to sing an Easter song. Toad volunteered and began to sing "Here Comes Peter Cotontail" and everyone else began to boo him, so Mario threw him off the stage. Mario asked if anyone else wanted to sing, and when no one volenteered, Mario got on the stage and began to sing. Then the camera cuts off to Bowser having a meeting with Koopa Kenny and Goomba. Bowser compained that he doesn't want Easter to come and that he hates holidays. Then Koopa Kenny said that he only got one piece of candy that year. Goomba said he had gotten two and then Kenny then said that he didn't care. Then Bowser told Kenny the piece of candy he had eaten was a rotten egg bar. Hearing this, Kenny threw up and Bowser mockingly wished him a happy Easter and laughed. Then Bowser said Mario and Luigi were having their Easter Party and suggested invading it. His minions agreed with this plan. Then the camera cut back to Mario rapping about Easter. But in the middle of his song Peach screamed. Mario angrily asked her what was wrong. Peach told them to look down. Luigi asked Peach what she was talking about. She screamed Bowser's name very loudly. When everyone heard this, they started screaming. Bowser then invaded and started attacking everyone. Then he threw Luigi out of the house. After he did this Yoshi walked up to him and asked him if he has any food. This confused Bowser and he told Yoshi yes. Yoshi, wanting food, attacked Bowser. Mario tells him saying that was a very stupid move. Yoshi then threw Bowser out of the house and then jumped out after them, continuing to attack him. Kenny then asked Mario if he can have any of his candy. In response, Mario threw him out of the house as well. Goomba then tries to continue what Bowser doing by attacking them but he is defeated and thrown out as well. Mario taunted them and told the guests to keep on partying. Then the camera cuts to after the party is over and Mario is saying goodbye to the last of the leaving guests, Policeman Toad and J. After they had left Luigi suggested that they should insult Bowser. Mario agreed, and they start calling him stupid. Then Toad got up and said "Happy Easter to all, and all a good night". Mario told Toad that doesn't make any sense. Toad then told Mario that he doesn't like to make sense. Then Mario does a quick outro and the video ends. Characters Present Mario Luigi Toad Yoshi Prinncess Peach Blue Toad Pink Yoshi Yellow Yoshi King Toad Policeman Toad J Mario's Twin Luigi's Twin Bowser Goomba Koopa Kenny Trivia *This is the oldest holiday special on the channel * Though it's technically the second oldest, because Mario and Luigi St. Patricks Day was uploaded before it but it was deleted *This is the first appearnace of Peach, King Toad, Yellow Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Blue Toad, Mario's Twin, Luigi's Twin, Policeman Toad, J, Bowser, Goomba, and Koopa Kenny Category:Videos